seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Whitey Bay (KK21)
Whitey Bay is a New World pirate captain known as the "Ice Witch". She is one of the many pirates allied with Whitebeard, who have journeyed to Marineford to rescue Portgas D. Ace. However after the war and she attended Whitebeards funeral, there had been some talk about the girl not doing her part to save ace. So as the tension built up between her crew and the whitebeard crew, Whitey was insulted by this and cut off the alliances. She then went to the Tyrant Pirates and requested from Kojiro two things, the protection from the whitebeard pirates and to become part of his armada. However she had stressed the point that she wouldn't become a lover of Kojiros and thus with that Kojiro had made Whitey a division leader of his armada. Appearance Whitey Bay has long, flowing hair, full lips and always a confident expression on her face. She sports a short striped dress closed by laces that have flower-shaped buttons, with loose sleeves, and a scarf. She also wears a polka-dotted bandanna, and over it a light blue and purple pirate hat with her Jolly Roger in the center, a skull with a snow flake design. She also sports a cape, hanging from her back. History Marineford Arc Whitey Bay at Marineford.Upon learning that Ace was going to be executed, Whitey Bay and her crew joined forces with several other pirates and Whitebeard's crew to rescue Ace. Arriving at Marineford, as the war with the Marines began, the pirate alliance found their ships frozen at sea by Aokiji. This setback however didn't stop Whitey Bay and her crew. Due to their ship being an icebreaker, they simply broke through the ice. As they sailed, they created another opening in the Marine's formations for which Whitebeard and his allies could progress through aside the opening created by Little Oars Jr. earlier. As the battle raged on and events unfolded, Whitey Bay and the other pirates were instructed to stop attacking Marineford straightforwardly. Whitebeard noticed something going with the Marines and thus instructed Bay and the rest to instead attack the base from the sides. She was never seen for the remainder of the war. Upon the arrival of Shanks and Sengoku calling the war coming to a close, she along with the rest of Whitebeard's crew left. Post-War Arc She, along with the rest of the crew attended Whitebeard and Ace's funeral at an undisclosed location somewhere in the Grand Line. However during the funeral there was alot of whispers among the people that were present. That whitey and her crew didn't do their part in trying to rescue ace from the marines. So she was greatly upset at this and thus cutting their alliances off. Then a few months later she is seen before Kojiro and forming an alliances with him. Making her own of his division commanders, also whenever this happened. Whitey bay had found out that Izo, Marco and Vista was captured by Kojiro and his crew. She then paid a visit to their cells and at first they seemed to be happy to see her, thinking that she broke in and coming to save them. However she had only laughed and commented on the threes current arrangements, which only angered them and thus she left laughing. Gallery Whitey_Bay_Marineford.jpg|Whitey Bay at Marineford. Whitey_Bays_Icebreaker.png|Whitey Bay's icebreaker shattering Aokiji's ice. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Captain Category:Pirate Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Antagonists Category:Tyrant Pirates Category:Female